


A Prime Reunion

by LylaRivers



Series: Botany [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The U.S.S. Enterprise encounters the phenomenon known as the Nexus.  They wind up with an extra passenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prime Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're going to say- Jim Kirk (Prime) is dead. LALALALALALA no he's not!!! Shhhhhh the science for this totally works.
> 
> All Spocks should be happy with Kirks in ALL the universes. Particularly Spock Prime. Thus, this happened.

If there was one thing about having an alternate universe version of you that was more... irritating than everything else, Spock was sure that having said alternate version playing chess with your t'hy'la was up there on top. It was incredibly disconcerting - and even if he knew there was no chance Jim was anything but his, it was still strange to walk into one of the rec rooms, and see the other him - Selek, he goes by Selek now- sitting in his usual spot, playing chess with his Captain.

"Hey, Spock! There you are!" Jim says, waving him over. "Check, Ambassador."

Spock sits next to Jim, and observes the board without really seeing it. The Enterprise happened to be 'in the area' to pick the Ambassador up from yet another negotiation with the Klingons. Spock has no doubts Jim arranged the flight pattern so this would occur. The latest conference was on the outer edges of the neutral zone, just far enough out to not be accurately mapped.

"Checkmate, my friend," Spock hears Selek tell Jim.

"What? How?" Jim asks suddenly.

Selek is obviously explaining some complicated, clever move he picked up in the not-future, but Spock does not care. 'It is illogical to feel envy' he chastises himself mentally. On the other metaphorical hand, he half finds himself wishing for some imminent disaster that requires the Captain's immediate attention.

No sooner does he think this, the entire ship shudders. "What was that?" Jim asks. He runs to the nearest comm station. "Captain to bridge. What's going on up there?"

"Captain, this is Uhura. We're having a bit of a problem up here! You and the Commander had better be up here 10 minutes ago."

Jim grabs Spock's arm, and the two of them head out of the rec room. To Spock's annoyance, his counterpart follows them up to the bridge.

***

"Alright, what's the situation?" Jim asks as he settles into his seat.

Chekov shrugs helplessly. "We have no idea, Keptin. One minute, the ship is fine, the next, its shaking like it's fit to fall apart! We must have hit something, but I have no idea what it could be."

"Turn the ship around," Selek says quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Spock snaps.

"This is the correct corner of space for the phenomenon known as the Nexus," Selek continues as if Spock had never spoken. "If you continue too far into the Nexus, you will not be able to get out - nor will you want to."

"Do as he says," Jim orders Sulu. "Why? Why would we not want to get out?"

"The Nexus allows your dreams to fully come to life," Selek answers slowly. "Reality is blurred - you would not be aware of-"

"Captain? I'm getting a message from Scotty," Uhura breaks in. "He wants you down in the transporter room. He says the transporter is acting up again."

"Again? I thought we fixed it after that fiasco with Khan-who-was-actually-Sherlock-Holmes!" Jim says.

Uhura listens to her comn intently. "Bring the Ambassador." she states. Jim and both Spocks hit the turbolift yet again.

***

Spock is gratified that this younger version of his Captain caught on so fast - and even more pleased that they have wasted very little time. Spock wishes he had the same with his own Captain. Perhaps the most amusing bit is his younger counterpart's obvious envy for the time Jim spends with him. Jim still slips up and calls him 'Spock', instead of Selek. While he normally refers to himself as Selek, it is incredibly hard to do so when he is reminded constantly of his youth by Jim.

Spock has an idea of why the Chief Engineer wants to see the Captain and 'both Spocks', as Uhura had so eloquently put it. However, he refuses to get his hopes up. His knowledge of the Nexus is limited at best.

But when he enters the transporter room, following in Jim and the younger Spock, Spock is sure his heart skipped a beat. Sitting next to Montgomery Scott is his own Jim, just as he had looked before setting off on the Enterprise-B.

"Captain. We really need to get the transporter pad looked at!" Scotty greets them. "I did NOTHING to the control panel! I wasn't even near the control panel at the time!"

Jim - the young Jim - shrugs his shoulders. "It wasn't your fault last time, Scotty, and this doesn't seem to be your fault either."

At this point, Spock can no longer contain himself. He slowly approaches Jim - his Jim.

"SPOCK!" Jim says, grin stretching, as he would say, from ear to ear. His Captain stands up, and attacks him with a hug that would have knocked Spock down had he been human.

Then, Jim turns to their younger counterparts, with that old charming smile, as if he hadn't just rushed a Vulcan Ambassador. "Admiral James Tiberius Kirk, formerly of the U.S.S. Enterprise, at your service. I suppose thanks are in order for rescuing me from the alternate reality of the Nexus."

Both the younger Jim and Spock look dumbfounded.

"Kirk?" Spock asks.

"Admiral?" Jim asks.

His Jim grins wider. "Where am I?"

"You are aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise. My name is Captain James T. Kirk," the younger Jim replies. "This is my First Officer, Spock."

His Jim looks at him, looks at his counterpart, then looks at the younger Jim, and starts to laugh. "Well, if this isn't enough to convince me I'm no longer trapped in the Nexus, I don't know what is!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" younger Jim asks.

"Even I couldn't think up something this strange!"

***

Jim is more than overjoyed to see Spock again, despite the bizarreness included in the reunion. He's even more overjoyed to be out of the Nexus, since he felt more dead than alive there. But... this is totally surreal. He's looking at what is clearly a younger version of himself - with some slight modifications. Why are this Jim's eyes blue?

"What is going on?" the younger Spock asks. Jim doesn't even have to squint to see the resemblance to his own Spock.

"This is the James T. Kirk of my timeline," Spock responds.

The Montgomery Scott - because he simply can't be anyone else - stares at the four of them, then rubs his eyes.  "I'm seeing double," he murmurs. The accent is less pronounced than Jim remembers, but it's definitely there. "This is definitely stranger than everything else I've done on this ship."

"But how did you get here?" Jim asks his Spock. "Obviously I'm here because of the Nexus, but how did you get here?"

He can practically see Spock wince. "Perhaps this is a conversation best carried out in private? If you will excuse us?" he addresses their counterparts.

"This conversation isn't over - not by a long shot," the younger Jim says, "but sure. Have fun catching up."

Jim follows Spock out of the transporter room for what he's sure will be a very bizarre conversation.

***

"Alright. Explain away," Jim says to Spock, seated on the bed in his temporary quarters.

Spock mentally braces himself. "I should have searched for you," he whispers.

"What?"

"After you went missing. I should have looked for you." Spock is ashamed.

"You had no way of knowing! The bond was- wait. The bond! It's broken!"

Spock raises a hand to Jim's face, hesitant. "Jim, may I-"

"Spock, you don't have to ask," Jim reassures him. Spock slides his fingers along Jim's familiar face, and slips easily into his familiar mind.

The bond is muted under layers and layers of Jim's memories, but the frayed line is still there. Spock reaches for the broken rope in his own mind, and touches the two together. The bond flares to life again, so strongly it knocks him out of the meld position. But that no longer matters.

"Oh, Spock!" Jim whispers, leaning forward to kiss him. "I've missed you. The Nexus, for all it's supposed reality, could never recreate this." Their mouths crush together - hard enough to bruise. It's a desperate kiss, making up for so much lost time.

"Jim. I must explain," Spock says sofy, pulling away.

"Don't need explanations. Need you," Jim mutters, winding his arms around Spock.

"James." Spock says. "Please."

Jim looks at him. "Make it short?"

"There is no short explanation," Spock replies. "However, I will endeavor to do so."

"So. The other us?" Jim asks.

"Yes. You were gone for 94 years. Near the end of that time, the sun of Romulus was threatening to go supernova. I embarked upon a diplomatic mission to destroy the sun using the red matter the Vulcan Science Academy had been developing." Spock pauses briefly. "I failed. The sun destroyed Romulus while I was in transit. Both a Romulan vessel known as the Narada and my ship were sucked into the black hole to this timeline. The Narada arrived first, and disrupted the timeline by destroying the USS Kelvin, the ship George and Winona Kirk were stationed on. Winona Kirk was pregnant at the time." Spock feels Jim shudder, just the slightest bit. "The Narada arrived first, and destroyed the Kelvin. George Kirk sacrificed himself so that his wife, newborn child, and 800 others could live."

Jim is shivering, despite the warmth of the room. "So when is this, relative to our timeline?" Jim asks him sadly, burying his head against Spock's chest.

"Although many of things are similar to our timeline, not everything lines up. Jim is currently 29 years old. But, this crew has already encountered Khan, albeit in a very different manner."

Jim freezes when Spock says the name Khan. "No," he whispers. "No. No. No!"

"No lasting harm was done to James in the warp cor-"

"Wait. James? You're saying my counterpart was the one who fixed the ship, not yours?"

Spock hesitates. "Yes."

"Damn." Jim pushes him over, and lies down on top of him. "Well, this is the last time I ever let you out of my sight again."

"Jim, that is a highly illogical-"

"Spock? Shut up and let me kiss you, ok?"

***

"Wow. I totally understand how you feel, Spock. That is incredibly disconcerting, meeting yourself," Jim says as Spock watches their older counterparts leave the transporter room.

"Think he has any more transwarp equations?" Scotty asks wistfully.

Spock turns to face Scotty. "Even if he does, I doubt he will share them, given my counterparts wariness to change our future."

"That transwarp equation was pretty life changing," Scotty mutters. "Pity I hadn't known that before I used it on Admiral Archer's beagle."

"Oh cheer up Scotty!" Jim says, slapping Scotty on the shoulder. "How else would I have found you to get you onboard this ship?"

Unnoticed, Spock leans over the controls of the transporter. "Fascinating," Spock says to himself.

"Did you say something, Spock?" Jim asks him absently, thoughts rather obviously somewhere else.

"Fascinating," Spock repeats. "The transporter is still active."

"What?" Jim asks.

"The transporter is still-"

"Yes I got that. Why?" Jim interrupts him.

Spock raises both eyebrows. "I have no ideas. Perhaps Mr. Scott would be more qualified to make such a hypothesis?"

"Why don't we put something on there and see what happens?" Scotty suggests.

Jim looks horrified. "Like what?"

"Something inanimate!" Scotty reassures him hurriedly. "Maybe... a spare communicator?"

Wordlessly, Spock hands over his communicator, before asked.

"Make sure to trace the signal," Jim says to Scotty, grabbing the communicator from Spock. The Captain's fingers linger against his for just a fraction longer than normal. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are, Captain."

"Might I advise simply tossing the communicator onto the pad?" Spock asks.

"Yeah I was thinking along those lines," Jim mutters. He moves slightly closer to the pad. "Alright, Scotty, Spock. Let's do this." Very carefully, he tosses the communicator onto the pad.

***

The communicator disappears. "Still tracing it Scotty?" Jim asks worriedly.

"Nope. Not getting any kind of signal!" Scotty exclaims.

"Do not even think about going closer to that thing," Spock mutters to him, towing him away with incredible force.

"Whatever you say, Spock," Jim whispers back. Honestly, he's too freaked out to care much.

"Wait! Captain! Listen to this!" Scotty says suddenly. There's a loud static.

"Was that supposed to mean something?" Jim asks.

"Shhhh." Scotty motions for him to be quiet.

The static beeps, stops, then beeps again. "It's old-style Morse code!" Jim says excitedly.

"Morse code? That's what this code is?" Scotty asks.

"Yeah! It was used on ships - boats, that is - and for the telegraph before the invention of any device that carries voice!" Jim says.

"So what are they saying?" Scotty asks.

Spock listens intently. "S. O. S."

"You know Morse code?" Jim asks delightedly.

"I am knowledgeable in many codes," Spock responds.

"S.O.S.... save our ship?" Scotty puzzles out.

Jim steps over to the controls. "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise-" A loud explosion is heard - then nothing. All at once the transporter pad goes silent.

"What just happened?" Scotty asks.

Jim tries a few buttons. "No idea. Let's toss something else on there!"

Scotty tosses a piece of wire laying around. It sits on the transporter pad and doesn't move.

"Wow. Ok. That was anticlimactic," Jim laughs. "But I think we're declaring the transporter pad off limits till we can dock and get it checked out."

***

Jim has fallen asleep on his chest. Spock refuses to shift his rediscovered bondmate to allow himself a more comfortable sleeping position. It has been far too long since he has had the luxury of holding his own Jim, and refuses to take any second longer for granted.

"Spock?" Jim murmurs sleepily, grabbing at Spock's shirt.

"Yes t'hy'la?" Spock asks.

"Why are your clothes still on?"

"Our counterparts could call us at any time-"

"Needs to come off," Jim mutters. "Everything..."

"Jim, you are still half asleep. I was under the impression that you were exhausted after the transition from the Nexus."

"Like hearing you talk.... I missed you... but..... why is your... shirt on?" Jim mutters, hand sliding around Spock's chest.

"Jim." Spock says quietly.

Suddenly, Jim looks as alert as he's ever been. "Did you really fall for that? I always knew you were a sucker for me while I'm half asleep!"

"I believe, Jim, I would be a... sucker, as you say, for you at any time. I lost you for almost a century - I have no desire to ever lose you again." Spock says, pressing a gentle kiss into his hair.

"Almost a century? No precise numbers for me, Mr. Spock?" Jim teases.

"93 years, 4 months, 2 days, 6 hours, and 5.32 minutes," Spock says promptly.

"You made that up," Jim accuses.

"I never stopped counting - or hoping, t'hy'la," Spock replies in all seriousness. "I always hoped - illogically, but hoped nonetheless - that you would return to me."

"And I did," Jim replies.

"Yes, you did." Spock repeats.

***

"No one uses the transporter until we find out what the hell is going on!" Scotty says into the general shock in the transporter room.

Spock tends to agree with the sentiment. "Do you have a hypothesis, Mr. Scott?"

"Nay. I wouldn't even know where to start!"

"Ideas as to why it stayed live for so long?" Jim asks.

"Not a one, Captain. As I told the Commander, I wouldn't even know where to start," Scotty replies.

"The more important question is why the transporter is malfunctioning," Jim muses aloud.

Scotty seemingly ignores this statement. "So, we block off the transporter, yeah? No one beams on board, no one beams off board."

"Right, Jim says suddenly, snapping back to the present. "So when the Ambassador goes back to New Vulcan, its by shuttle, not transporter. Then, we buy Starfleet into dry-docking us and looking into whatever the hell is going on."

"If that is decided, then perhaps we could inquire after our counterparts," Spock suggests, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Right you are, Commander." Jim says with an easy smile. "Lead on!"

***

Jim knocks on the door to the Ambassador's rooms. His older self opens the door. "Thought you'd show up soon enough," he says.

"That is absolutely uncanny," Jim mutters to his Spock. "No wonder you get so strange around the Ambassador."

Predictably, his Spock says nothing as they enter the room. There's a chess board set up on the table in the center of the room. The older Jim slides into the seat in front of the black pieces.

"We were just finishing up a game of chess," the older Spock says. "It's your move, Jim."

"What did you... oh I see. Are you trying to be sneaky, Spock? Cause it's not working. Check in 3." He moves a pawn up.

Spock stares at the board. "How do you get... very clever, Jim." And then, to both Jim and Spock's surprise, the older Spock tips over his king.

"You could not counter?" his Spock asks.

The Ambassador smiles - actually smiles. "Perhaps. But doing so would prolong the game far longer, and I sense you both have many questions."

"So you're forfeiting a chess match because we have questions? They can wait, anyways." Jim protests.

The older Jim laughs. "He's just saying that. He knows he can't win now, so it's all just excuses."

Jim refuses to let the point go. "But if you just move your knight there-"

"I believe the human expression to use here would be 'drop it'" his Spock mutters.

The older Jim smiles smugly at them both, just a bit. "You've got him using human idioms already?"

"Not exactly," Jim confesses. "Every so often, it happens though."

"I still do not understand - where were you before you were beamed aboard the Enterprise?" Spock asks.

Jim shrugs and stands up. "Sort of an energy field known as the Nexus, as I understand it. It basically simulates whatever you want it to. Despite that, I was still unsatisfied - entering the Nexus broke the bond between me and Spock, and couldn't replicate it, or him. I was contacted by Captain Picard - a future captain of the Enterprise. I nearly died helping him save the galaxy - again. Just as I started to lose consciousness, however I found myself wishing for the simplicity if the Nexus. Somehow, I wound up back there - I think it may have pulled me back in to save my life. How I ended up here is anyone's guess." At this point, he's standing behind Spock's chair, with both hands on Spock's shoulders. "I don't think my tale makes a whole lot of sense - it doesn't make sense to me either. But I can't say I'm complaining."

Jim eyes his older counterpart thoughtfully. "What do you plan on doing now that you're here?"

The former Captain laughs. "Staying with Spock, if that's at all possible, for one thing. Beyond that, I really don't know what there is I can do."

"Not only is it permissible for you to stay with me," the older Spock murmurs, "it would be preferable, if not required."

"But I'm curious - what has changed in this timeline? Spock was only able to catch me up a bit on this reality," Jim says. "Tell me about.... me."

***

Jim half-expects his younger counterpart to refuse. If he's honest with himself, the younger him has every right to refuse - and most likely will. He sure would, in his counterpart's place.

But to his intense shock, the younger version of himself draws a breath, and says, "What do you want to know? I assume you mean about my life, not the ship."

Jim considers this thoughtfully. "What are you willing to share?"

The younger Spock leans over his counterpart's shoulders. "Would you rather the Ambassador and I leave?"

"No. Stay. Please stay. This isn't necessarily how I wanted you to find out about my past, Spock, but... I'd just as soon talk about it in one fell swoop. Easier, that way."

"Jim, what are you talking about?" the younger Spock asks.

Jim has a horrible flash of insight. "Tarsus IV stayed constant, even in this version of reality?" he asks very softly. His Spock and the younger him freeze.

Jim's eyes are dead. "Yes," he says flatly. Younger Spock looks confused, but wraps a protective arm around his Jim. "I don't suppose you had Frank to deal with, did you?" younger Jim asks, voice hard.

"Who's Frank?" Jim asks, dreading his counterpart's answer.

"Frank is the worthless excuse for a man my mother married," comes the response.

Jim can see the realization hit both Spocks at the same time - Frank was abusive. There is no other explanation for his counterpart's usually lively face to be so shut down, nor the adjectives used to describe this man so harsh.

"Tell me about the ship," Jim says, switching topics at lightning speed. Anything to bring life back into that so-familiar face. With an effort, his younger self smiles, and starts rhapsodizing about the Enterprise.

***

Spock wishes he knew what it was about Tarsus IV that could cause such a change in Jim, but his bondmate's mind is closed from him. The name of Tarsus IV is tantalizingly familiar, but he can't recall what exactly about is familiar. He certainly understands both of their counterparts' horror at hearing about Frank, and can connect the dots to Frank being abusive. Gently, without disentangling his arms from Jim, he guides his t'hy'la to the empty chair. Jim clutches desperately at his hands in a virtual death grip, even while animatedly discussing his ship. 'Jim,' he sends gently through the bond. 'Jim, please.'

The Ambassador stands up, and takes his Jim's shoulder gently. "Perhaps we should give them some time," he suggests in a tone barely above a whisper.

The older Jim nods once. "I'm so sorry, Jim. I didn't think. Perhaps we can finish this some other time?"

His Jim stops talking, and his face collapses. "Yeah. Not a great discussion opener."

"With your permission, I will show my Jim around the ship," the Ambassador says. Spock nods once. "You should remain here, instead of trying to walk back to your own quarters. We will be back later." The two walk out of the room, and Jim's face crumples.

***

"Jim. JIM," Spock whispers, kneeling in front of him.

Jim's throat is tight, his vision blurry. Of all the questions he would ask himself, of course he would ask the painful ones. Apparently, no Jim Kirk does things the easy way.

Gentle hands wipe at his face, sweeping away the tears. "I am here, t'hy'la," Spock murmurs.

"I..." Jim starts, before the words get stuck in his throat.

Spock puts a finger to his lips. "There is no need to explain."

Jim is suddenly driven to make Spock understand. "No. You need to... need to know."

Spock takes his hands. "Whatever you need."

"It's.... it's not pretty. Mom married this guy - Frank. He... was not fit to be a father, and Mom just left me and Sam with him. Sam tried to take the brunt of it, get him to leave me alone. It worked, to a degree. I got knocked around, but nothing more... until the day Sam left. Everyone left in the end. Mom was never there to begin with. After Sam left, I drove Dad's old car off a cliff when Frank tried to sell it. I'm still not sure if it was a cry for someone to actually look at my situation, or if I was trying to end it all. I sure thought about it. That stunt... got me sent to Tarsus IV. I was... happy for the first time there, Spock. But then the famine hit, and people died by the hundreds. Then came Kodos... and the rest is, as they say, history. I... paid a pretty high price to get food for myself and a bunch of kids. I kept paying that price when I got back into Frank's tender clutches. When I finally grew a pair and left Frank... I was a wreck. I still am. There's a reason I'm the only genius repeat offender in Iowa. But I've learned one thing - everyone always leaves, and its generally because I'm not worth it. That's what Sam said, before he left."

"Jim. I believe I have tried to disabuse you of this misconception once before. I am not leaving. You are most definitely worth it. There is no one in any galaxy I would rather be with - 'wreck' as you so elegantly put it or no," Spock says softly. "I grieve with thee. I also thank thee for having enough trust in me to share."

"I was working on trying to tell you," Jim mutters. "But I could never bring it up. I should have told you earlier."

"You misunderstand me, Jim. I am honored you would trust me with any of this at all." Spock presses a gentle kiss to his lips. "I believe... I understand your reluctance to pursue any significant relationships until this time. However, it is my hope you will not wish to pursue any other such relationships."

"What?"

"Jim. It is my hope you will never need to pursue such a relationship - I intend to stay with you for the rest of both our lives."

"Oh," Jim mutters, feeling stupid. "Yeah. Agreed."

Jim pulls Spock into his lap and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.  "Stay with me," he mutters into Spock's back.

"Of course, t'hy'la. I have stated so before, and will likely do so many times - I will always stay with you."

***

"Do you think they're ok?" Jim asks Spock as they walk around the Enterprise.

"I believe that while James is suffering from some emotional trauma, the two of them will 'work it out' as you say," Spock replies.

"Good. I can't believe I didn't think. Of course Tarsus would stay constant in this reality. It's really not that different from our own," Jim berates himself.

"I did not know myself, despite the fact that I melded with James. I believe he has buried the memories deeply in his subconscious. There was no way for you to know," Spock murmurs gently. "Do not berate yourself for something you have no control over."

Jim stops abruptly, and swings himself around to face Spock. "Besides, he has his own version of you to help him work through anything. That's a bonus for any James Kirk."

"I am gratified you think so," Spock replies.

Jim raises an eyebrow, in what he always thinks of as Spock-style. "I don't think so, I know so," he replies.

***

"Jim," Spock whispers, still feeling his t'hy'la's shaking body behind his. "Is something wrong? I admit I am not always the most adept at providing human comfort-"

"That's just it, Spock. I've never had someone who gives a crap if I'm dead or alive. I'm still not sure if this is all a fantasy of mine or not. It's too surreal to have someone care."

Spock stands up abruptly, and pulls Jim into a standing position, grabbing tightly to his shoulders. He's practically radiating fury.

"Spock you're hurting me," Jim whimpers.

Spock doesn't release his grip. "I care what happens to you," he hisses angrily. "I happen to care very much what happens to you. I hope to never hear those phrases coming from your mouth about yourself ever again. I can think of many far better usages for your mouth than this self-loathing." With that, he proceeds to kiss Jim in a very human way. Carefully, he slides his arms around Jim to completely encircle him.

Spock feels wetness on his cheeks, and pulls his head back slightly. Jim is crying, and trembling in his arms.

"Why are you crying again?" Spock asks.

"I thought..." *hic* "you'd" *hic* "leave" *hic* "me" *hic* "when you found out" *hic* "about my past," Jim sobs. "It's not self-loathing" *hic* "it's the truth."

"Correction - it is no longer the truth," Spock says, wiping at Jim's eyes with one hand. "There is nothing in your past that would drive me to leave you. In fact, I believe I am more inclined to stay by your side."

Jim collapses into his arms. "I love you," he murmurs into Spock's ear.

Spock kisses the top of Jim's head. "I love you too, t'hy'la," he murmurs into Jim's hair.

Slowly, Jim straightens in Spock's arms. Spock also notes that Jim's mental shields lower as he enthusiastically presses his whole body against Spock, and kisses him.

"I've never said that to anyone before," Jim mutters.

"I am gratified to be the first," Spock replies.

"Ya know, we really shouldn't do this in the Ambassador's room," Jim whispers. "Should we try to comm them to come back so we can finish our conversation? Then we can take this back to our room." Jim waggles his eyebrows.

"If you are ready, Jim, then I have no objections," Spock says, "provided I do not have to let go of you."

***

When the Ambassador and Jim return to their room, Jim is sitting at the table in front of the chessboard, shaking slightly, but smiling. Spock leans over him protectively, keeping one hand around his t'hy'la at all times.

"Sorry about the..." Jim starts to say when his older counterpart cuts him off.

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry, Jim. I should have thought first."

Spock's counterpart eyes them both. "Perhaps it would be beneficial to everyone to generally avoid such topics," he states. "Might I suggest..."

"Suggest?" older Jim asks. Because he knows the signs, Spock sees the other couple communicate through their bond. "Oh. Of course. Two on two chess?"

His Jim looks back at him, and Spock nods slightly. "You're on," Jim says with a reckless grin.

"I believe it would only be polite to allow our younger selves the courtesy of playing white, since we have the advantage of so much experience," Spock's counterpart suggests.

Jim narrows his eyes at the Ambassador. "Are you calling us disadvantaged?" he asks.

"Perhaps it is a good idea to allow our counterparts to keep their misconceptions, and thoroughly 'trounce' them instead, as you say," Spock suggests.

The Ambassador actually chuckles at their comments. "Allow me to finish resetting the board while the two of you talk strategy. I believe you will need it."

Jim narrows his eyebrows at the Ambassador. "Just what are you implying?"

"Nothing at all, old friend," the Ambassador says innocently.

***

Carefully, Spock watches his young friend for further signs of depression. He believes a bit of friendly competition is just what the doctor ordered - not that either version of Doctor McCoy would give that prescription outright. Still, he sets up the chess board.

His Jim slides in behind him. "Has anyone ever told you what a sneaky bastard you are?" he whispers. "I know exactly what you're doing."

"I have been informed," Spock murmurs. "But as always I must protest the term bastard. My parents were married at my conception, my birth, and throughout my entire childhood."

"Still sneaky," Jim whispers, touching his lips to Spock's ear.

"I took lessons from the very best, Jim," he whispers back. "I believe the 'friendly competition' will do your younger self good - it has always done so for you."

Jim pokes his side. "Yeah. Just you wait til we're alone."

Spock sincerely hopes that their younger counterparts have not noticed this exchange until he realizes that the younger Spock is holding the younger James protectively, and whispering urgently to him. Spock sets his mind at rest.

***

The game is as difficult as promised. Eventually, Jim and Spock are forced to concede to their older counterparts. The older Spock doesn't gloat, but the look on the older Jim's face says it all.

"Good game," the older Jim remarks.

"Yeah. Very impressive - for an old guy 80 years out of his time," Jim sasses to himself. Yeah, he's never going to get over that.

"Watch it - that would be yourself you're making fun of," older him snaps.

His Spock grips his wrist. "We do have a ship to run... Captain."

"Right. Ship's business. About that..."

Jim splutters, because he can tell through the bond that Spock is so not thinking about the ship.

Older Jim outright laughs at them. "See you two later?" he chortles.

Jim shoots a nasty look at himself before being dragged off by his enthusiastic Vulcan.

***

"Well, here we are," Jim mutters to Spock. "Still want me to come back with you?"

Spock raises an eyebrow. "I would be rather unhappy if my t'hy'la did not accompany me back to New Vulcan. Particularly as I have encountered questions to a similar extent, I am pleased to put those speculations to a rest."

"Just teasing. Come on, you remember that's what I do!" Jim snickers as they make their way onto the transporter pad.

"I remember everything," Spock says with an arched eyebrow.

Jim raises an eyebrow of his own. "Really?"

"Really," Spock replies, touching his fingers to Jim's.

Scotty rolls his eyes and clears his throat. "Did the Captain not tell you that you were taking a shuttle down to the surface?"

"You said you remembered everything!" Jim crows with delight.

*****

 

 


End file.
